The Evil Inside Us
by Elizthewiz
Summary: Panem, the land that used to be filled with great things. Everyone thought their lives would go on without any worries. Until one day a virus is out. Soon one person infected many,until a whole population of walkers grew. Katniss Everdeen, struggles with protecting her sister, Prim. Katniss soon finds Peeta and together they try to conquer this outbreak -Based off The Walking Dead.
1. Prolouge

The Evil Inside Us

Katniss

"How long do you think we'll last here?" I ask Haymitch

"We're on the mountain Katniss, they shouldn't be able to reach us,"

I sigh and pull my gun closer to me.

"Do you think he's alright?" I ask him

"Peeta's a fighter. He knows what he's doing," Haymitch reminds me

"I should've went with him, he could get killed out there by those damn walkers!"

Haymitch looks at me and sighs. "All we can do is have hope,"

I stand up with my gun in my hand. If Peeta and the others are not back soon, I'm going to get them.

"Think about what Gale would think if you went after the boy," Haymitch sighs

"To hell with Gale. He doesn't control me,"

Haymitch smirks. "Just think about how it looks like for you to go after this guy when you already have a boyfriend,"

I get in Haymitch's face. "I don't care what Gale thinks. Peeta is valuable to our group and I'm not going to let anything get to him," I glare at him. I back away from him with my gun and make my way towards camp.

* * *

No one knows how this happened. One day it was peaceful and the next all hell broke loose.

People that were dead, came back as the dead. We call them walkers. They have to be shot right through the brain to be killed. I don't know why this had to happen. Could be God's way of punishing us for all the shit we do in this world. Who knows?

Our group has 11 people in it. Me, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Madge, Cato, Beetee, Johanna, Haymitch, and my sister Primrose.

Peeta, Finnick, and Johanna went into the city to find supplies. We need supplies. We're low on gas and food. We have plenty of ammo for all of us.

We decided to bring our trucks up a mountain because it's about the safest place to be right now.

It's been too long since Peeta and the rest of the group has gone. I'm going to leave and find them, I'm not just going to sit here.

"Annie can you make sure Prim's alright while I'm gone?" I ask her

"Where are you going Katniss?!" She questions

"To find Peeta, Finnick and Johanna. They've been gone for too long. I can't just sit here,"

"You could be wasting gas Katniss,"

"It's not that far. I'm going to go to the city, put the car in a safe place and travel on foot to find them," I reveal my plan to her

"Do you-" She starts but I cut her off

"Trust me Annie,"

She sighs. "Go Katniss but please be careful,"

I nod and get into one of the cars. Then I speed away.

* * *

I park the car right outside of the city. I recognize the trucks by the gate. They haven't left yet.

I grab my bag and start walking. I have to move quickly and quietly. The streets are kinda empty. I do see a few walkers but I can out run them. I walk down to an alley and see a ladder. I climb up, so I can have a better view of things. Maybe I'll spot our group.

When I make it to the top of the building, I look around to see if I can see any signs of our group. All I see is a bunch of walkers roaming around. A horde of walkers catches my eye because they are beating on the doors to a small store. That's where Peeta and everyone else is probably at.

I climb down the ladder and quickly make my way near the walkers. I take my knife and cut my hand. I leave a path of my blood away from the store towards this gate. I take out my gun and shoot it towards a walker and run.

The idiots follow the sound and my blood. Some stay by the store but it's not like I can't kill them. I sneak up on one and stab it in the head with my knife. The other one comes at me but I kick it back and stab him.

I see Johanna first and she motions for me to go though the back door. I quickly get to the back of the store and see her already at the door waiting for me.

"Peeta's gonna be pissed that you came here," She warns

"Oh well, I helped with the walkers anyway. He can't have a shit fit for too long," I shrug putting down my gun

"How'd you find us?" She asks

"Climbed up on the roof and saw a bunch of walkers banging up on the door. Knew ya'll were in it,"

I hear a door swing open.

"Katniss! What a pleasant surprise," Finnick winks at me

"Finnick. Where's Peeta?" I ask

"He's up on the roof. He should be coming down here so we can get out of here,"

"Well we need to leave fast. It's getting dark and those walkers won't be distracted any longer," I warn him

"We should get going then," Peeta's voice suddenly calls out. He doesn't look surprised to see me. He shouldn't be surprised by now.

"Johanna and Finnick, you two can ride together. I'll ride with Katniss," Peeta tells them

"Give me the bag with the weapons," Johanna says

Peeta takes a look at her then throws her the bag. "Me and Katniss are going to search for some more gas and we'll be on our way,"

"See you on the other side boss," Finnick smiles and then gets in the car with Johanna.

They drive off, leaving us by ourselves. The sun is setting quickly. We're going to have to leave soon.

"So you wanna tell me why you risked your life coming into the city?" Peeta asks while loading up the car.

"Ya'll were talking forever. You were in trouble and I just came to help,"

He sighs and looks me in the eye. "You're going to be the death of me Katniss," He shakes his head

I smirk and reach over for a kiss. He hesitates but eventually gives in.

"You know if Gale found out what we were doing, he would have a shit fit," He smirks to himself

"Well aren't you a mood killer," I laugh. "But Gale doesn't own me. I'm not happy with him and I've told him plenty of times," I lean on the car

"Come on, lets go. We'll finish this later. Can't be too far behind Finnick and Johanna or they'll suspect something," He winks at me

* * *

We pull into camp about 15 minutes later than Finnick and Johanna. We unload or things from the cars and bring them to our storage area. I go into the ammo bag and reload my gun.

"Katniss!" What the hell is wrong with you?!" I hear Gale yell from a far

I smile to myself and ignore him. I reload the rest of the weapons and close our storage area. Gale is getting closer to me quickly so I walk away towards the rest of our group to try to get him to stop talking to me. Too bad that doesn't work. He grabs my arm a little too tightly.

"Gale, let her go," Peeta says firmly

"Why should I? She's ignoring me and going to do reckless things because of you!" Gale points at Peeta angrily

I manage to free myself from Gale's grip and back away from him.

"Gale, what the hell is your problem? I went out to help our group! Peeta, Johanna, and Finnick were in trouble. You act like I can't handle this messed up world on my own," I glare at him before walking away from him

Peeta follows behind me. We go to the campfire, with the rest of our group, and eat some of the food we caught. Prim finds me and sits next to me .

"Hi Little Duck," I greet her by giving her a hug

"I wasn't worried about you like everyone else was. I know that you're a fighter and you always come back," She tells me

"Well I'm glad you have some faith in me. Not everyone agrees with my choices but we're all alive aren't we?" I rub her back

"You should be our leader Katniss," She yawns

I shake my head and look at Peeta who is arranging the tents for everyone. "I'm fine not being the leader. Peeta's the perfect fit for that position,"

"I'm sure you and Peeta combined would make y'all an unstoppable force," She says leaning on my shoulder

I take one more glance towards Peeta. "We you look tired Prim, I think it's about time for you to go to sleep,"

She nods and gets up. She walks into our RV.

* * *

Hunting is harder now. I have to be on the lookout for a walker and on the lookout for an animal. I have my bow and arrows ready but I also have a knife with me. I hear a snap and I turn around quickly ready to stab a walker in the head. But it's just Peeta.

He holds up his hands with a smirk on his face. "Don't kill me,"

I walk towards him and playfully hit his arm. "Don't sneak up on me like that,"

"I came to help you hunt," He claims

"Oh Peeta, you can't hunt to save your life," I laugh

"Maybe you could teach me?"

I roll my eyes. I hear a moan. I raise my bow and arrow.

"Katniss-"

"Sssssh!" I whisper.

I see the walker the same time it smells our scents. It turns around and moves a little quicker towards us. I steady my aim and then let go of the arrow. It lands clean in the center of its forehead. I walk over to pull the arrow out of its head.

"Looks like you're gonna have to clean that," Peeta says suddenly

"I guess so," I mutter to myself

"I still want that hunting lesson,"

"Yea, well I want you to kiss me but I doubt that's gonna happen," I smirk

"I didn't know that Katniss Everdeen would be begging me to kiss her," He teases me

"Oh shut up, " I say grabbing his shirt and pushing my lip onto his. He moans and pushes me onto a nearby tree and attacks my lips once more.

"I thought I would never see the day. Brainless and Lover boy going at it," Johanna smirks

We push apart quickly, shocked that Johanna saw us.

"Oh don't worry. I won't tell Gale about this affair. I knew this would happen. The way you two would look at each other would aggravate me because you two were clueless,"

I'm the first one to speak. "Um, thanks Jo," I mumble

"Y'all can get back to it. I was just coming to check if y'all were alive," She winks and disappears.

**This is the prologue a new chapter should follow this chapter really quickly. **


	2. Chapter 1

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter One

I wake up sweaty. Prim is next to me sleeping still. I slowly move out of the bed, trying not to disturb her. I put on some jeans and a shirt, then I exit the RV.

The sun is rising very slowly. I doubt anyone is awake right now. I go sit on the ground, away from camp, to watch the sunrise. It's one of the few beautiful things left in this world.

"I see I'm not the only one who enjoys the sunrise," Peeta appears. He sits next to me watching it also.

"Well when the world's gone to shit, you learn to appreciate the few good things," I reply to him. When I look at him, he seems lost in thought. He slowly nods his head before saying, "Yea the world has gone pretty crazy, but we're going to kick this world's ass. Together," He looks me in the eye.

"Promise?" I ask for the fun of it

"Promise,"

"So, when are we heading out?" I ask Johanna. Johanna and I are loading a car up with weapons. We have to go back to the city for medical supplies and ammo.

"You're not going to the city," I hear Gale grumble

I turn to him. "Look shit head you're not the boss of me. I'm going because I know how to handle myself out there. You're staying here because you have a temper that could get us killed," I argue

"Listen Katniss, I am your boyfriend-"

"Just because I have this title as your girlfriend doesn't mean I have to obey your every command," I tell him closing the trunk. I walk away from him before he can get a chance to argue back with me. Johanna quickly follows me.

"Well to answer your question, we're leaving at noon," Johanna informs me. "Oh and you forgot this," She says handing me my pistol.

"Thanks,"

"Listen, Gale isn't the boss of you and he can't be. I don't know why you let yourself get into a relationship with him. Clearly you're not happy, otherwise you wouldn't be shacking it up with Peeta. Just dump the guy, and get with Peeta. He's obviously your match,"

And with that, she walks back to camp.

"Get in the front seat," Peeta tells me

I slip into the front seat next to Peeta, who is driving. Finnick and Johanna sit in the back of the car. Peeta starts the car and backs it out of camp.

"So what are we doing boss?" Finnick asks

"I'll explain more when we get there, but basically we're going to raid a store," Peeta replies to him but focuses on the road.

"You know, I think we need a plan, just in case shit goes to hell on that mountain," Johanna throws out there.

"Jo, I always have a plan. Just remember that," Peeta says smirking

We spend about forty minutes inside the car, hurrying to our destination. Johanna and Finnick are acting like hyperchildren in the car, messing with each other and commenting bluntly on certain topics. I swear, anytime they get together, they act like they can do anything.

We finally arrive to the city near a gate by the highway. We all get out and open the trunk to get our weapons. I put my knife in my pocket and grab the pistol. I put my silencer on it, just so I don't make much noise that'll attract walkers. Johanna stands next to me with her axe in her hands.

Peeta closes the trunk, " Alright guys listen up, here's the plan. Johanna I need you to go by that building over there and lure a few walkers into the alley. Kill them and keep watch. Finnick take that car over there, get the alarm to sound off when I give you the signal. You're going to drive around distracting the walkers. I will get on the roof over there and snipe the walkers. My first shot is my signal for you to go Finnick. Katniss, you're going to the ally with Johanna at first. Cut open the walkers that Johanna gets. Get the blood on your clothes and they won't notice you're alive. When Finnick passes that alley, leading those walkers away from you, go into the store and get as many supplies as you can," He looks me dead in the eye

"Backup plan?" I ask

"Don't worry about that. Let's just say, I always have your back somehow," He tells me

"Alright lets go!" Johanna grins holding onto her axe.

Peeta goes into his building. Finnick stands near the care, waiting for Peeta's signal. Johanna and I walk towards the ally.

"You wanna know the best way to lure some walkers?" She asks

I nod and she bends down and picks up a couple of rocks.

"See those two walkers over there?" She points at them. "You wait till they're away from their herd. Then ya throw a couple of stones at em," She aims for their heads and throws it. Two of the walkers turn around and start walking in our direction.

"Go for it Brainless," She nudges me

I grimace at the nickname but I take my knife and walk towords one. It moves quicker when it sees me. I easily grab the back of its head and stab it right through the eye. I pull my knife out slowly, and wipe of the blood. Johanna gets the other walker by swinging her axe and cutting his head off. We grab the walkers and drag them into the alley

"Alright time for you to get a bit messy," Johanna takes her axe and cuts one of the walkers open. I hesitate but I put my hands in the walker and put its blood on the clothes. Walkers won't notice my actual human scent and attack me if I have their blood on me.

"You're gonna need more than that, Brainless," She shakes her head at me

I groan and get more on my clothes.

We hear a bullet go off and we know it's time for our plan.

**Hey guys, since many people want me to start this story soon, I began writing in my notebook for FF in class. I wrote this chapter and I actually write quicker when I write on paper instead of typing. So, I'm probably going to write as quickly as I can to get ahead of this story so I can schedule updates for this. I'll be working on my other stories soon, don't worry. So anyway enjoy! See ya'll later :)**


	3. Chapter 2

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter 2

As apart of the plan, Finnick sounds the car alarm off. He jump in car and starts it up quickly. He speeds past the alley towards the herd of walkers. The walkers turn to follow the car.

"Go," Johanna pushes me into the street. Most of the walkers are following Finnick, so they are not in my way. I sprint to the store. I kick in the door and take out my pistol. I search the store for any walkers by scanning the aisles. When I'm sure there is none, I put my pistol away and start searching for supplies. I know I have to look quickly because thoese walkers walkers can only be distracted for so long.

I get bottles of medicine and food into the bag. I look around for more and I realize there is a back room. I go there to see if they have anymore supplies we need. I open the door and immediately know they have a few walkers in here. I can smell the stench and trust me this smells horrible. I back up and try to close the door back slowly but I hear groan. And then there is another one. Great.

I try to kick the door close but they come to quick. I drop the bag and take my pistol out. I start shooting at the, as quick as I can. One by one they all fall. I bend over to pick the bag of supplies back up, thinking all the walkers were gone. I hear a growl. Knowing I won't have much time to turn and kill it, I push forward with the bag.

A gun shot goes off and I look up. Peeta stands there with his gun.

"Alright?" He asks looking around. He reaches out his hand to me. I take it and he helps me up.

"Yeah...thanks," I grab the bag of supplies and hand them to him. I start to walk out of the store.

"Hey," Peeta grabs my hand. "You did good," He tells me

"If it wasn't for you, I probably would've been bitten," I confess

"I always have your back Katniss," He reminds me

I nod and lean to kiss him on the cheek. "I know,"

* * *

We return to camp the next hour, bringing in all the supplies we found. It took us awhile to get back because we had to hurry up and get Finnick from the walkers.

As soon as we got to camp, Finnick hops out of the car to look for Annie. Johanna grabs the food so she can get some stuff cooked. Peeta looks at me once and then leaves the car.

I know Gale is probably waiting for me to get back. I look for Prim instead because I need to check on her.

Prim is sitting with Haymitch on a log. Haymitch sees me and nudges Prim. She looks at me and smiles.

"I was kinda worried about ya'll for a second. The sun was slowly going down and I slowly got a little nervous," She admits

"You don't have to worry about me Prim, I'll always come back to you," I hug her and rub her back.

"Kat, I know you're strong and stuff but I'm your sister. It's my job to worry about you,"

I laugh at her. "Alright, Alright,"

"Hey, Gale was looking for you," Prim tells me

"Of course he was," I sigh

She narrows her eyes at me. "Things haven't been good with you and Gale for awhile. Even before the walkers came. Are things fine with him?" She asks

I shrug, "He's changed. He really changed since these walkers came but then again I've changed too,"

"How so?"

"I just have. I don't know if I want Gale anymore," I admit

"Then why not break it off with him?"

"Because, I would hate to hurt him,"

* * *

"Look, everyone is out there eating. Just come on," I whimper

"Katniss, we're walking a very thin line here," Peeta tells me

"No one knows except for Johanna. Just come with me in the RV. If anyone comes in, we'll just tell them we were talking about plans for our group. I mean we are practically the leaders," I insist

He sighs but eventually nods his head. I smile and take his hand. I drag him into the Rv and I lock the door. He walks towards the back of the van. I slide the door to the hallway closed and pull the curtains down.

"How'd you get this RV?" Peeta asks

"Prim and I rented it for vacation. We were going to take it across Panem but we never got the chance to," I shrug

"If you still want to do that, I'll take you and Prim, one day,"He suggests

"Of course you would," I smirk

"Hey, I'm here to make you happy," He winks

"Why are you so sweet to me?"

"You know the answer already,Kat," He says quietly

Oh right because he loves me. Do I love him? Maybe. I've always liked him from afar before this whole affiar with the word going crazy.

Gale never did like Peeta and I see why. He was scared Peeta would take me away from him, which he kinda did. I have been unhappy with Gale for awhile. We just don't fit together like I though he would. We don't connect together like a puzzle piece finding its pair. I should break up with him, but I can't bring myself to do it.

I sit next to Peeta and lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. He rubs my back

"I wish we could stay like this forever," I whisper

"We could, but that's your choice,"

I sigh. "I know you want me and believe me I do want you, but...Gale,"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, or force you to do anything. It just hurts seeing that he can kiss you whenever he wants to, andhe can climb into bed with you any night. But me? I have to wait till we're alone. I have to stop myself from reaching over to kiss you but I'm not going to do anything. It's your choice," He sighs

I look away from him feeling guilty. He is right, but I'm a coward. I want to break up with Gale. I can't keep Peeta waiting and waiting for me.

Peeta tilts my chin up so he could look at me. "Hey," He says "Calm down. Don't shut me out,"

He leans in to kiss me and I meet him halfway. His hands go up my shirt and his touch warms my skin. I know I want more.

Before I do anything else, someone knocks on the Rv's door. I groan and softly push Peeta away from me. I fix my shirt so it doesn't look like I was doing anything.

"Try not to look like you just made out with me," I wink at Peeta before opening the door.

It's Gale who is at the door, great.

"Why was the door locked?" He questions me and that kind of angers me

"Because it's my RV," I roll my eyes at him. "Besides, I was talking to Peeta about important things for our group,"

He snorts. "Yeah, like you can lead a group," He says sarcastically

I fold my arms. "Gale, you know damn well I am a great leader, It's not like you can lead a group,"

He glares at me. "You know, I didn't come over here to talk about this. Can you come with me to talk?" He asks

"Sure," I sigh stepping out of the RV

**Hi guys. So I think I might update this every Wednesday depending how much I write during school. I might not update next Wednesday though because in my city we have this thing called Mardi Gras. It's basically a bunch of parades but I'm going to be busy attending them. Thank you for reviewing guys! I was checking my email this morning in class and I saw these two long reviews and that just really inspired me to write quicker. Anyway feel free to PM me anytime. PM me about the story about your day, just anything. I love talking to people who read my stories. Make sure to review! Thanks guys, see you later :)**


	4. Chapter 3

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter 3

Gale and I walk into the woods, since he wants to talk here. I keep my distance from him and lean against a tree.

"Alright, talk Hawthrone," I tell him so we can get this converstation can get over quickly.

"Look Katniss, I don't know what's going on with us. Most days you seem very distant from me, and I don't know what to do. Can you please help me understand?" He steps closer to me

I sigh. "I'm not worried about this romance right now Gale. If you haven't realized, the world's gone crazy. I have my sister to protect,"

"I can't tell if you're in love with me or not," He admits. "I mean hopefully it's not another guy, which I doubt," He laughs to himself

I stare at him, trying to hide the guilt on my face. He can't know about Peeta and I.

"Gale, I admit, I don't feel anything for you right now other then a friend," I say avoiding direct eye contact with him

"Of course you don't," He scoffs. A huge frown plasters on his face, and I know he's angry. "I did everything for you Katniss and you simply can't love me?"

"I'm afraid thats not how love works Gale," I sigh turning away from him

As I walk away from him, he shouts,"Well thats why I slept with Madge the other night. You don't love me, I found someone else to show me,"

I shouldn't be angry, I've cheated on Gale, but I haven't even slept with Peeta yet. I turn around slowly and before I can think, I let it slip out. "Well thats why I've been in love with another man for a long time," I walk away quickly and retreat to my RV.

* * *

A knock on my door wakes me up from my restless sleep. I groan and open the door.

"Brainless, we have a group meeting! Get your lazy ass and come on," She takes y hand pulling me out.

"Johanna, I'm not in the mood for this meeting," I pull my hand from her grasp

"If it's because you finally got balls and told Gale, get your head out of your ass and get over it,"

"How'd you know?" I question her

"I was getting wood and I overheard part of it," She shrugs. "Look you would be a hypocrite for being mad at him for cheating on you. So, come on, we're already late," She starts walking. Soon, I find myself following. We get to the campfire and I see everyone of our group memebers: Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Cato, Beetee, Annie, Prim, Johanna, Haymitch, and Madge... I glare at Madge. She used to be my bestfriend but I guess that's been over since this outbreak. Peeta makes eye contact with me then looks away. He stands up to greet everyone.

"Alright, good evening everyone, hope you're feeling good tonight," Peeta greeats everyone

Everyone mumbles a hello here and there. I'm sure many are not exactly thrilled to be here.

"So first, I'd like to ask ya'll, do you feel safe here on this mountain?"

"I don't exactly love living up here but it works. As long as we're safe, I'm happy," Annie says

"My thoughts for you Peeta, I really hope you come up with another plan other than staying here on this mountain," Madge rolls her eyes. "This is not an ideal place to stay,"

"Well Madge if you have a problem staying here, you can always just leave," Johanna suggests

Madge glares at Johanna. I giggle to myself. Johanna is so blunt with people.

"I can assure you, I have more plans, but you're just going to have to work with me," Peeta tells Madge. Peeta turns to me. "How do you feel about this place Katniss?" He asks

I raise my eyebrow at him, before sighing. "If you want my opinion, I think we're fine here, for now but I don't think this safe haven is going to last forever,"

Peeta nods his head, thinking about what I just said. "Ok, guys. I do have a plan, but I'm not sharing it right now. I need to develop it some more before talking about it,"

"Katniss can help," Prim speaks up. "She's good at these type of things,"

I look at Prim, wide eye.

"I was thinking the exact thing Prim," Peeta smiles at her

And with that we continue our meeting.

* * *

"Peeta follow me," I take his hand and lead him into the woods.

"What are we-" I interrupt him by crashing my lips on his.

I know he's shocked but he doesn't stop me. He pushes me against a tree and I find myself thinking about the time Johanna caught us. He kisses my neck and I moan from the pleasure I am receiving.

"Wait, wait, Katniss what are we doing," He stops

I kiss him on the lips then respond," I'm ready for you Peeta," I reach to kiss him again.

He doesn't stop me again for the rest of the night.

It wasn't an ideal place to do this but I admit it was worth it.

* * *

"Why were you glaring at Madge during the meeting?" Peeta asks

"I found out she and Gale slept with each other the other night," I tell him. "It's really over between me and him,"

"Wait Madge and Gale?" He questions

"I don't even know how that happened, but then again who cares?"

"You might, otherwise you wouldn't be glaring at her all night,"

"What, you think I'm jealous? If you haven't realized, I am all over you most of the time,"

He sits up. "You did surprise me tonight, but what happened between you and Gale?"

I shrug. "Basically, he was mad because I fell out of love with him and fell in love with someone else," I stare into Peeta's eyes

"You love me?" He asks

I nod. "I've been in love with you even before this outbreak, but I didn't figure my feelings out until I blurted it to Gale. He doesn't know that it's you. I wouldn't tell him for awhile either. Knowing Gale, he's quick to start a fight,"

Peeta just simply smiles and kisses me. "I love you too,"

**Hey guys! I really wanted to release this chapter early because I had a strong urge to write this. I originally had another idea for this chapter but this one seems a bit better in my eyes. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I enjoyed writing it. Please review, I love reading reviews and it just makes my day. And please PM me also, I love talking to readers, you could just say hi to me and I'll be so happy to talk. Alright anyways, see you guys later, I don't know if I'll update next week, I might be punished from my phone and computer because I suck at math and report cards are coming soon :(. But nevertheless, I assure you, I'll find a way to update next week! Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 4

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

**Warning: Character death in this chapter. Guess who's going to be the first one dead and tell me who you guessed it was by reviewing. **

Chapter 4

_Well once upon a time there was a sweetheart_  
_A pretty girl with lips of red_  
_She took a walk down by the graveyard_  
_And out of nowhere something _  
_Grabbed her head!_

"What's the big plan you're coming up with Peeta?" I ask

"Well, I found a couple of houses outside the city, near the coast, but their are a bunch of walkers. I just need to clear the area from walkers and build a barrier. The only thing we would have to worry about is food, which we would look for every week. You are right, this mountain is not going to last so we need to work quickly with this," Peeta explains

"I think you should take a team to clear the houses. We can build the barriers once we move in there, but we need to get the houses cleared and cleaned so we're not sleeping in dirt," I tell him

He nods. "You want to come? We could go now," He suggests

"Yeah, you go organize a team and I'll go load up the cars,"

"Meet you at the cars in 20 minutes," He leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Alright, alright go," I wave him off

* * *

Peeta got Finnick, Cato, and Johanna to come with us. They are all gathered around the cars ready to go.

"Everyone put their silencers on their pistols, we're not using the big guns yet unless it's necessary," I inform them

"Cato and Finnick, ride together in that car. I'll take the ladies with me," Peeta tells them

They nod and we all get into the cars. I sit up front next to Peeta and Johanna sits in the back.

"So this is probably a future place for us?" Johanna asks

"Yeah, it's on the coast. The walkers can't swim, we should be safe. And we'll build our barrier around so the walkers can't get to us," Peeta looks back at Johanna and then grabs the map.

"I'm telling you right now, I'm living with you and Peeta. I can not live with that Madge girl, she complains about everything. How were you friends with her Katniss?"

I shrug. "I don't know, she was pretty cool but she's always hated dirty things. So, now that she has to live in nature, she's probably going crazy,"

"I can't stand the girl. She needs to appreciate this group and start working more. Atleast me and you aren't afraid to get our ass dirty,"

I laugh at Johanna. "I admit, she needed a little attitude check last night,"

* * *

An hour later, we pull up towards a little abandoned area not far from the city. I hop out of the car and grab all of the weapons I need. Peeta soon signals up to start moving towards the houses. Cato and Finnick go into the first house. Peeta and I take the second house and Johanna's going to warn us if a herd is approaching.

Me and Peeta start looking through each room, looking for any signs of walkers. The house was not as dirty as I thought it would be, it has few spots of walker blood. The worst place is the kitchen, it smells like hell in here. A few walkers are already dead in here. Peeta drags their bodies out of the house. I walk up the stairs looking at the bedrooms. Everything seems to be fine in here. I walk into the bathroom, and out of curiosity, I turn the handle to the bathtub. Water pours out of the faucet. I smile, knowing we have some water here meaning we can take a bath and wash our hair.

I open the closet to the bathroom and instantly get jump back. Inside is a little girl, her eyes staring at me while she's griping a knife. She looks terrified right now.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I tell her bending down

"Why are you here?" She questions me

Ignoring her question, I ask her one. "Have you been living on your own?" I ask

She nods. "Not for long, my mom and dad died a few days ago. The walkers got them while they were hunting and they made me shoot them in the kitchen," She explains

I gasp, feeling sorry for this girl. "I'm so sorry. What's your name?" I reach for her hand to help her up

"My name? My name is Rue,"

"Nice to meet you Rue. My group wants to move our camp around here and we were clearing the houses of walkers. Come back to our camp with us. We'll take care of you,"

She seems hesitant but she nods. She follows me as we leave the room together.

* * *

Annie and Prim went down to catch fish so they surprised us by cooking them for us. We're going to eat together with each other and our new member, Rue. Prim immediately welcomed her and took her to the RV.

Now night fall has occurred and we're all eating with each other having a good time. I sit as close to Peeta as possible and he slips his arm over my shoulder to pull me closer to him. Johanna rolls her eyes at us, and proceeds to dig her face into her fish.

"Katniss, I didn't know you and Peeta were so.. close?" Madge mentions

"Yeah, we've been friends for awhile Madge, you know this," I shake my head

"I guess but really if I would think you two were together or something," She suggests

"Do you wanna know the truth Madge? Yes, Peeta and I are together. Are you happy that you know this? Are you going to run back to Gale and tell him the news? Are you going to seduce him again since we're not together anymore?" I keep questioning her

"Oh Katniss, you and Gale were clearly not going to work. I was only helping him through his dry spell," She smirks

"You know Madge I don't care. If you're looking for a reaction, you're not getting it from me,"

She scoffs. "Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom," She gets up and walks away from the group.

"What was that about? I wanted to slap her so badly just now Katniss," Johanna groans

I smile. "Who cares? She's not worth it at all," I shrug

Peeta smiles. "Aww look at you growing up," He teases

"Oh shut up," I push him back

Then it happens. I see a walker, then two, then 10. Peeta gets everybody up and away.

I take out my pistol and start shooting at every walker that comes near our camp. Peeta joins in and Johanna starts swinging her axe towards anything. I have no idea where they are all coming from. How did they even get up here?

I turn around and see Prim running away from one. "Prim!" I yell shooting at the walker talking him down.

The door to my RV swings open and out comes Madge. She doesn't realize what's going on and she walks into a walker. She lets out a huge scream trying to get away. I shoot towards them but it's too late. Madge had been bitten, on her neck. There is no chance for her. I rush over to her. She's already dead when I get there.

The noise in the background fades soon. I drop down on my knees and bend over Madge's now dead body. Soon everyone surrounds us, gasping and even Prim starts crying.

Madge was one of my best friends, turned enemy and now she's dead. I can't help the tear that slips down my face. I close her eyelids, since she died with her eyes wide open. I put my gun on her forehead and pull the trigger.

**Another chapter two days in a row? This is surprising even for me. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and tell me how you feel about Madge's death? Did you expect it so soon? I'm going to start responding to people's review's so be on the lookout for a message from me. See you guys next week! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter 5

There are two deaths that have affected me in my life. My Dad, and Madge.

My Dad died in a 20 car pile up, years before the epidemic happened. He was on his way to pick me up from soccer practice and then the next thing you know, he was gone. I quit soccer that very day. I didn't care that I was one of the best players, all I cared about was the guilt I felt because he died coming to pick me up. I should've just found a ride home with Madge that day.

Now Madge is dead. I remember how we were friends since we were just little toddlers. She was the rich one, I was the middle class, right on the edge of poorness. I was angry at her but I shouldn't have been. I cheated on Gale, like he cheated on me. I wish we hadn't drifted apart when this all happened. I don't know what to think anymore.

It was only right for me to kill her before she turned. I was her friend, I had a bond with her, and I was the one who watched her die.

Everyone left me alone when I told them to leave. I dragged Madge's body away, and personally buried her myself. I found myself crying silently, then turned into sobs. Two people, ripped out of my life, for good.

I can't let anything, happen to anyone now. If Prim was bitten, I don't think I would be able to move. If Peeta died... I can't even finish the thought. I can't think like this at all. I have to protect everyone from now on. I will sacrifice myself for anyone in this group just so they won't die. I'm not that important anyway.

I wipe my face, now that I've calmed myself down, I need to build a wall separating my emotions from everything else. I march back to camp, bidding Madge's grave one last glance. Everyone is where I expected them to be, by the tents.

"Everyone pack up, we're leaving," I command

"Katniss? What are you saying?" Cato questions me

"I'm saying, we're not staying here. We're going to move alll of our shit and move to a much better place. We're not safe on this mountain anymore, we have one less group memeber to prove that," I hiss at him. Cato nods, getting the hint that I'm not to be messed with at the moment.

Peeta waltz in the area and is confused seeing everyone packing their tents. "What are they doing?" He asks

"We're packing up and going to those houses you found. We're just moving in a bit earlier," I glance at him once, before resuming to pack.

He seems unsure of this idea but he eventually gives in. "Whatever you want, you're a leader also,"

* * *

I give Cato the keys to my RV so he can drive it for me. Prim, Johanna, Peeta, Gale, and I are in a car together, Finnick and Annie in another, and Haymitch, Rue, and Beetee in the last one. Gale insisted that he needed to ride with us, I don't see the point. I just want to strangle him for sleeping with Madge because I know he did not want anything more than just to flaunt it in my face while Madge really wanted him.

I sit up front with Peeta, naturally, Johanna and Gale sit in the middle, and Prim sits in the back. I can already tell that this is going to be a long car ride.

"I wish the radio stations still somehow played music. I really wanted to listen to Beyonce's album but you know she's probably dead like everyone else," Johanna wonders out loud.

"If you wanted to listen to something, I had a few CD's in the RV. You should've told me," I tell her

"Is our CD still in their Katniss?" Gale asks

I groan. "It wasn't ours, it was mine. I made it for you but you never listened to it, so it's mine," I spit my words out at him

"Gale, you bore me. Just stay quiet," Johanna shushes him

Gale looks defeated but he continues on. "Look is Peeta the one you've been in love with?"

Peeta sighs, choosing to ignore Gale and focus on the road. I simply answer Gale's question, "If you haven't noticed, yes he is. Is that all you need to know?"

Gale mumbles something to himself and eventually stays quiet. I'm thankful, he needed to be stopped.

* * *

When we arrive to our destination, everyone steps out of the cars and stands in front of them.

"Alright listen, groups of us will share a house. We checked, each house has 4 bedrooms. The first house will have Annie, and Finnick in one room. Beetee in another room, Gale in another, and Haymitch in the last room," Peeta tells them

"In the next house, Peeta and I will have a room, Prim and Rue will share another, Johanna will have the next room, and Cato will have the last room. The last house, is going to be our meeting place. If we have new members, they will take those rooms but until then, lets all move in," I inform everyone.

We all start moving our items into our assigned houses. I have a feeling these houses will last us a long while. Maybe we can restart civilization here somehow. Make our own town, as our group grows. I feel a poke and see that Peeta has interrupted me from my thoughts.

"It's like we're moving into a house together, except there's move people than I'd like," He smirks

"Well, it's nice to share a room with you. At least we can have a place of our own, in this type of world," I say looking off

He reaches to be for a hug and I accept it. "I'm so sorry, that happened to Madge," Peeta rubs my back and holds me tightly

"If I was quickier she would've been alive and I could've saved her but the stupid walkers ate her right in front of me. She's gone, Peeta. I don't know what to think right now," I let out

"Hey," He has my look in his eyes. "This wasn't your fault. Madge would've wanted you to stay strong through this," He reassures me.

I nod. "I have to get something out of my RV," I tell him.

I walk outside towards the RV and use my keys to open it. I close the door behind me and look for an extra blanket to give to Prim and Rue tonight, seeing that it might be a little chilly tonight. As I search, I notice something on the floor. I reach down and pick it up and realize that this is a letter.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I really made an ass out of myself tonight, right? I don't know what to do to express to you how sorry I am. I know you know that I slept with Gale, and I regret it. Gale came to me for comfort and I gave in not thinking. I really did like him, until he called me worthless and stopped talking to me. I can't believe how stupid I was for betraying you. I just felt so alone ever since these walkers came and I know we've somehow stopped talking to each other through the process. I'm just so sorry for everything Katniss. I'm crying while writing this because of how much I miss my best friend. I spent nights thinking about our childhood memories together. I just want to make the best out of this new world with you. I don't care if you hate me right now about Gale but I just want you to know, I still love you, bestfriend. I never stopped caring about you, even though it seems like I didn't. I hope you find a way to forgive me. Maybe when you read this, you'll find me at my tent and we can talk our issues out. I'll always be there for you no matter what Katniss._

_X.O.X.O,_

_Madge_

And with that, I break down on the floor of my RV seeing me and my friend never had the chance to makeup.

**Guys, first, I started crying while writing that letter Madge wrote. It reminded me of my past friendships in a way, and I just teared up. :') Second, can someone explain to my how I found it in myself to update a lot this week? I don't even understand myself! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a rough time writing that letter but I pulled myself together and did it. What are your current thoughts about Madge right now? Tell me by reviewing! PM me to ask me questions or if you just want to talk.**

**Also, be sure to check out my other supernatural story called Secrets In The Shadows! See you guys later :)**


	7. Chapter 6

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter 6

_"Ok Katniss," Madge turns around with two dresses in her hand. "What should I wear to the ball on Saturaday? The green gown, or the light blue one?" She asks _

_"You know green is my favorite color, but you would look better in the blue one. It'll make your eyes stand out," I suggest_

_She squeals. "Katniss, you are a genius! I'm so lucky to have you," She smiles. She disappears into her closet, putting her gown up. I lay on her bed waiting for her to hurry up. We have to go pick up Prim from Gale's house, since Prim wanted to visit Rory, Gale's brother. _

_"If you don't mind me asking, what's going on with you and Gale?" Madge asks, while brushing her hair out. _

_I shake my head. "What's not going on between me and Gale? He has a problem with me hanging out with Peeta a lot. I mean Peeta's one of my best friends, why can't he just get that?" I question _

_"Katniss, honey, you gotta prove to him that you don't love anyone else but him. He's going to continue thinking you like Peeta, if you don't show him a little action," She smirks_

_I roll my eyes. "Ok, lets go. We have to get Prim," I remind her while grabbing my purse_

_"Alright, alright, wait up!" _

* * *

_Madge decided that she wanted to drive, in her new car that she just bought a week ago. She wanted to prove to her dad that she could buy her own items without needing his help. She worked her ass off for this car, and this is one of the nicest cars I've ever seen. We cruise on the road, hurrying to Gale's house. I look outside and see how nice it looks. The sun shines in front of me, so I pull down the handle at the top of the car to block the sun. Just when I can start to see a little clearer, I notice something in front of us. _

_"Madge! Watch out!" I yell_

_Madge swerves the car around the person and continues on the road. "Why the hell was that asshole in the middle of the road?!" She asks worriedly_

_"I don't know! That was unexpected," _

_Then we hear three loud beeps from the radio. "This is not a test. I repeat this a not a test. For you're safety, head inside as soon as possible, lock all doors, and stay inside until this gets cleared. A possible outbreak has occurred, proceed with caution. If anyone who seems to be unstable, stay away from them. If someone bites you, get to the hospital immediately. I repeat this is not a test,"  
_

_I turn to Madge. "What the hell is going on?" I wonder __out loud_

_She puts her foot on the gas. "I don't know, but I'm not sticking around here to find out. Lets just get to Gale's house and stay there for the night. This seems pretty legit,"_

* * *

_That night, we stayed holed up in Gale's place. We watched the news and it seemed like everything just kept getting worse and worse. I started getting worried about my friends._

_I take my phone and call Peeta. He picks up on the first ring._

_"Are you ok?" We both ask at the same time. I give a small laugh. _

_"Where are you?" He asks_

_"At Gale's house," I tell him. "Have you heard from Annie and Finnick?" _

_"Yes, they called me as soon as the alert went off. They're fine. I heard on the news that we should head out to a station, in the morning. Apperently, they'll give us some sort of safety," _

_"Great, call me and we'll meet up in the morning. All of us will, might as well stick together," _

* * *

_The traffic was horrible. We weren't moving at all. Madge was in the back freaking out because she couldn't get a hold of her dad. Peeta and Finnick and Annie's car are right next to my car. Gale is driving the RV that me and Prim got so we could go on a trip but it doesn't seem like we'll be taking a trip anytime soon. _

_"I can't sit in the car any longer," I shriek and get out of the car. Many people are doing the same, just getting out and looking along, wondering when the hell are we ever gonna move. _

_"You!" Someone yells_

_I turn around and see a man with long blond hair. "Excuse me?" I ask_

_"Do you know what the hell is going on right now?" _

_"Sorry sir, I have no idea whats going on. I didn't expect this much traffic at all," _

_"My name's Haymitch. We'll probably be hanging around here for a while, might as well get used to having each other around," He says_

_"I'm Katniss," I tell him_

_I turn around and notice Peeta is talking to some girl, with brown hair. She has a stocky build for a girl. Is Peeta into that kind of girls? I walk over towards them. _

_"Katniss! Hey this is Johanna, we were just talking about what was going on," He tells me _

_"Yeah, I'm stuck here with my best friends brother, Cato, waiting for her to call me so we can figure out what to do next," Johanna explains. She looks at me and Peeta. "So are you two going out or something. Looks like ya'll have that little love stare going on with each other," She smirks_

_"Blunt much?" I roll my eyes_

_She laughs. "I just speak, what I see. Don't worry brainless, I won't go for you're man," _

_"We're not even going out," I inform her. "And brainless?" _

_"I give everyone who I like nicknames," She reaches out her hand to me to shake my hand. I give in and shake hers. She smiles_

_"I think we're going to be great friends," She whispers in my ear before turning to Peeta._

_I hear a loud scream and see many people running around. Peeta and I glance at each other and rush to our cars. "Johanna follow our cars," Peeta yells back at her. _

_I suddenly remember Haymitch and decided that he can't be left alone out here. "Haymitch! Follow our cars," I tell him before hitting the RV signalling Gale to come on. I get back into the car that I was in and start it up. Peeta's car goes down the side of the road and we go down the dirt road until we reach a road going up. Peeta honks his horn and I know he wants to see what this place is so we all follow him up the road. The road going up takes a while before we actually find a large area. _

_We all get out of the cars and look around. "Are we on a mountain?" Prim asks_

_"Looks like it," I say looking around _

_We all look at each other and soon learn that we're not going to be leaving this place anytime soon._

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I knew I needed to fit this flashback into the story somehow, and I thought this would be the perfect place to put it in. So review telling me what you think about this chapter and I'll probably respond to you through PM. See you guys later :)**


	8. Chapter 7

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter 7

I went off by myself into the closest town, near the houses. I don't care if there are a bunch of walkers scattered around, I know how to handle that. All I care about is numbing the pain I'm feeling.

I soon find my destination right in front of me. A bar. I take my gun out, just incase there are walkers inside. There are a few in here but they didn't stand a chance against me once the bullets left my gun and went through their head. I go behind the counter and find all sorts of alcohol left over. I drink one by one, each of them burning down my throat because of how strong it is.

I hear a door open and I just sit still in the chair I'm on.

"Oh look, what's a girl like you doing out here all by yourself?" This woman asks me

"You act like you give a damn for why I'm here," I answer back

"Now now, let's not-"She starts but I interrupt her, with me being in my drunken state

"Listen, I don't really care for what you have to say. I just want to drink my sorrows away in peace. So you either sit down, and drink or you can see your way out through the door,"

She holds his hands up. "Alright,"

I swing another sip of my drink.

"Why are you sitting here getting drunk?" she asks

"Because my best friend died in front of me and I just found a letter she wrote to me," I explain. "Why are you here?" I ask her in return

"I'm all alone, walking from one place to another. I'm just looking around for some kind of home," she shrugs

"What's your name? I question

"Clove," she answers. "As much as I loved my parents, I wish they gave me a better name," Clove laughs to her self, looking down.

"I'm Katniss, and I'm pretty sure I was not made for this whole zombie apocalypse crap,"

"You look like a leader. You probably just can't handle death very well. But you're going to have to get over it, people are going to die. It's just what happens in this world,"

I look back at her. "So, you said you're alone?" I ask her again

* * *

Since I did have a bit much of alcoholic drinks, I had Clove help me get to our part of the town.

"You're welcomed to stay here. We have an extra house. Just stay in and we'll come in in the morning to hold a meeting," I inform her

"Thanks. I guess we'll talk more in the morning," She says

I wave her off into the direction the last house is. I watch as she enters and I stumble into my house. I try not to make much noise so I don't alarm anyone.

Johanna and Peeta are downstairs sitting at the dinning room table. I quietly go for the stairs and start heading upstairs.

"Get your ass down here, Brainless," I hear Johanna say

I groan before going back downstairs and sitting in a chair in between Peeta and Johanna.

"Where the hell were you?" She asks

I shrug. "All I know is that I'm probably going to go back soon,"

"You smell like booze, did you find a bar?"

"Maybe,"

"Katniss, do you realize how reckless that was?" Peeta sighs

Sure it was reckless but it was also worth it. I met someone who's probably going to do well for our group, even though I was a little bit drunk. I have a feeling that Clove will be an important asset to our group.

"Does it look like I care?" I ask with a shrug.

"You should! You could've been bitten," Peeta scolds me

"Listen, I have a right to do whatever I want. Who knows what good my little trip could have caused. Now I'm not going to stay here and listen to this, I'm going to bed," I inform them and make my way to the stairs

* * *

I wake up early the next morning and slip out of Peeta's grasp. I put on my shoes and make my way over to the first house. I knock loudly on the door so someone can hear me. Gale answers it.

"Why are you knocking on the door early in the morning?" Gale yawns

"Wake everyone up, we have a meeting in 20 minutes. You know where to meet," I tell him.

Gale groans. "It's too early in the morning for this," he states closing the door

I get everybody except for Prim and Rue out of the bed and into the meeting house. I met with Clove earlier to instruct her on when to come in.

Everyone sits at the huge table. They all look tired but not too tired. I'm exhausted and hungover.

"Let's get this meeting over with. Some people want to sleep," Johanna yawns

"Morning everyone, I just called everyone here because I have something I want to show y'all," I say

Clove peeks out and walks into the room. Everyone turns when they hear her footsteps.

"Who the hell is that?" Gale asks

"Everyone, this is Clove. I met her last night and learned that she's all alone. I feel that she's going to be a great member of our group," I nod in her direction

"Hi everyone," she awkwardly waves

Johanna narrows her eyes at her. "If you do anything bad here, you'll have to deal with me," She tells Clove

Clove sighs. "Look I'm not going to be intimidated by anyone. I was alone for a long time and had walkers chasing me. What makes you think I'll be scared of you?"

**Hey guys sorry it took a while to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was writing it on my IPhone and it took longer than expected. Last Sunday I went to see Divergent (read the book first) and it was amazing. I strongly recommend you go watch it, they stayed true to the book and it was appealing visually. And Theo James, who plays Four is like really HOT. He was perfect for that part.**

**Anyway I want to talk about somthing. I always mean to address this but I always forget but I'm doing it now! I know a lot of you want my other stories to be uploaded quickly and I know the feeling. I wait for my favorite author to update their stories and it seems like forever until they do it but I also don't go on their stories and keep asking them to review after a few weeks. A lot of times when I update one of my stories I always have someone going on another one of my stories and asking me to update that story. I hate to keep y'all waiting but it gets a bit annoying when I see only "Update Quicker" instead of a review that shows me like what you thought off that chapter. If I go MIA I mostly tell you guys by writing an authors note to inform you what I'm doing that's causing me not to update a lot. I don't want to sound rude or anything, it's just my thoughts. The more I see that it makes me feel like my writing is like a chore which I feel that writing shouldn't be a chore. It's supposed to be fun and awesome and I want the chapters to be the best they can be. I try to get them out quickly but sometimes stuff prevents me from updating.**

**Another thing, the reason I haven't updated Love Is The Greatest Gift is because I have a huge case of writers block. I know what I want to write but I don't know how I'm going to write it. So I keep writing a chapter, then deleting it because it looks stupid when I read over it. This process repeats and repeats so just be patient while I figure out how I'm going to write the next chapter.**

**And on a happier note, me and my friend are going to be pairing up on this book we are writing together. It's not a FanFiction, it's a regular story that we think is going to be like really awesome so we're going to post it on Wattpad when we finish it. I'll talk about it more when we are ready to post it.**

**Anyway hope you all had a super awesome amazing day, I had a boring day :( Feel free to PM me and make sure to Review telling me how much you enjoy the chapter. See you later :)**


	9. Chapter 8

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter 8

_"Annie," I say her name trying to gain her attention. She's spacing out again. I need to get her to snap back into reality._

_She stares ahead of her, not noticing me. I snap my fingers in front of her face and she jumps back a little. She realizes that she spaced out again._

_"Sorry," She whispers quietly_

_"Don't apologize, you can't help it. I just need to get you out of it in time," I reassure her_

_When Annie was young, she dealt with a lot of seizures as a child. Now that she's an adult, they are very rare. When she spaces out, her brain tries to trigger the seizures. We either snap her out of it, or let it pass. It's not easy to watch her go through that._

_I hand her a pill bottle. "Take your meds, you'll be fine," _

_She grabs the bottle from my hand and takes out one of the pills. I watch as she takes the pill, swallowing it down quickly._

_"Now, what were we talking about?" She asks giving me a small smile._

* * *

"Katniss," Finnick pulls me aside. "Annie's almost out of her medicine, we need to find more,"

I nod. "I'll go soon, I needed to head into town anyway," I say

"You want to go alone?" He looks worried

"Finnick, there are only three people that can snap Annie out of a possible attack. That's you, me, and Madge, who is dead. She needs you. I'll be find, just watch out for her."

He rubs his forehead before nodding. "Just be careful, Katniss,"

"I always am,"

* * *

It's very hot right now. I should've found some shorts to wear. I get out of the car and grab my gun, keeping it close to me. I run towards the abandoned store making sure to stay as silent as possible so I won't attract any walkers.

I slowly open the door, keeping my gun in grip, and check for any walkers. When I see nothing, I start making my way towards the back where they store all the medicine at.

I open the door slowly but this time I'm greeted with a click of a gun.

"Put the gun down!" I hear a male voice demand me.

"Hey buddy, I'm not here to harm-"

"I said put the damn gun down! Put your hands up!" He walks into view where I can see him. He has brown hair, brown eyes and has a lanky build. Doesn't look intimidating to me.

"Alright," I slowly put my gun down, while keeping one of my hands up.

"Give me the weapon. Kick it to me," He throws in

I mentally roll my eyes before kicking my gun towards him. He reaches down to pick up the weapon, that was his first mistake.

I quickly reach into my back pocket to feel for my pocket knife. I slip it up my sleeve and resume keeping my hands up.

"What's your name, big fella?" I ask him, trying to at least make friendly conversation.

"Marvel. Now get out of here before you end up dead,"

"Was that a threat?" I raise an eyebrow trying to mock him

"Get out! I'll shoot you," He try's to scare me.

"I want my gun back," I say to irritate him

"It's mine now. Get out," He says once more

"Alright," I say turning around, acting like I'll start walking away. I turn around quickly and release my knife. It plunges deep into his shoulder knocking him to the ground.

"Shit!" He screams

I walk over to him and take my gun out of his hands. "Rule number one, Always make sure you fully disarm a person. You didn't expect that, did you?" I chuckle to myself

I take my knife out of his shoulder and wipe it off on my shirt. "I'm just getting medicine for my friend. If you do anything, I will have no problem throwing this knife back into your shoulder. You're lucky it wasn't Clove, she has a thing for knives,"

He doesn't say anything. He just holds on to his shoulder, groaning in pain.

I grab a lot of the medicine Annie needs and start leaving the store. I get into my car and drive off.

* * *

I knock on Finnick and Annie's door. Finnick answers it. He sees all the bottles in my hand and reaches in for a big bear hug.

"Thank you so much Katniss," Finnick whispers

"Just go make sure she's alright. I'm glad to help but now I have to arrange a group to go scavenge for food,"

"Can I come?" I hear a soft voice

"Annie, I don't think it's the best thing right now," I tell her

She sighs. "I have to learn eventually. Just let me watch you guys," she persists

"Fine, but you're always in my sight," I warn her walking off to gather people.

* * *

It ends up being an all girl group searching for food. It's me, Clove, Annie, and Johanna. We went to look for another store in town because I don't want to encounter Marvel again.

We find a smaller place but it looks untouched. We all get out of the car and grab our weapons. I open the door first and check for anything.

"Lesson number one, don't just fire your gun. Always use melee items if it's a few," I tell Annie once I spot a walker. It sees me and starts limping towards me. I grab it's throat and stab it in the head.

"Ew," Annie scrunches up her nose

We all keep moving until we find a big pile of food. We start clearing the counters and placing them into our bags.

I hear them before they do. "Annie, go behind that counter and stay there," I tell her

"Why?" She asks

"Just go!" I yell-whisper

She makes it behind the counter just when I feel a cold metal press against my forehead. I mentally groan, I have to deal with more guys in the same day? Two more guys have guns pressed to Clove and Johanna's heads.

"We're just going to make this quick and simple, give us all of the food and maybe we won't kill you," a voice whispers in my ear.

"Hey! It's that bitch that stabbed me earlier," One of the guys said

"Oh? Is it?" I can feel him smirk

"Kill her," Marvel tells him

Time for me to put in my work. "You wouldn't shoot a poor young girl out here," I state

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" He grumbles. "I have a gun pressed right to your forehead,"

"I'm aware of that. I just bet that gun isn't even loaded," I taunt him

"You bitch, you think you know everything?"

I nod at Clove and Johanna. 5 seconds. "I know I know everything," I smirk

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

I grab on the the guys belt and use that as a grip to throw my leg back, kicking the crap out of him. Clove punctures Marvel with two other knives, one in his other shoulder and on his foot. Johanna steps hardly on her guys foot and turn and swings a hard punch on him, knocking him out.

"He's lucky I didn't have my axe with me," Johanna smiles

We hear a click. "You think you can just waltz in here and take out my boys?"

He continues his rant while I notice Annie slowly walking towards him. She kicks behind his knees making his legs give out. Johanna pounces on him finishing the guy off.

"Come on let's get our stuff and get out," I tell them. We each grab the bags full of food.

"Where'd you learn to kick back like that?" Johanna asks me

"I took gymnastics when I was younger. It just stuck with me," I shrug.

Annie's quiet. Too quiet.

"Annie?" I ask seeing if she's alright.

She staring ahead of herself.

"Clove go in the car and get the medicine that I brought with us," I tell her

"Annie, come on!" I wave my hand I front of her face.

Come on, come on. I can't have her go into one now.

I snap my fingers in front of her face. She jumps back a little, startled.

"Sorry," She mumbles looking down

"Stop apologizing for what you can't control,"

**Hello everyone, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Would y'all want me to continue doing flashbacks before each chapter so it'll give you a hint on what might happen? I really wanted to write this one so I started last night so I could publish it at around 9am. Please tell me what you think by reviewing or Pm me! I promise I'm super nice. I'll try to respond to everyone that reviews. Anyway see you guys later :)**


	10. Chapter 9

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter 9

_"Katniss, can I talk to you for a second," I hear a squeaky voice _

_I mentally groan before I turn around. Delly stands before me in her Sunday Church dress. I can't stand Delly, she seems sweet on the outside but on the inside, she's a dirty manipulator. And she's Peeta's friend._

_"Sure, Delly," I give her a fake smile _

_"Listen Katniss, I've noticed how you and Peeta have been hanging out around each other... More than usual," She starts_

_"What's your point?" _

_She leans towards me. "You can't have Peeta, our parents are close and are trying to get us together. It's not going to be Peeta and Katniss, it's going to be Peeta and Delly. You can't be in the picture," She glares at me _

_"Delly, if you haven't noticed, I have a boyfriend," I hiss at her _

_"Yes, and I pray for both you and your boyfriend. I heard ya'll are living in sin. You better pray to God that he forgives you," _

_"I hope God didn't happen to see you and Peeta's brother having sex," I smirk_

_She gasps. "I swear to God Katniss Everdeen, if you let that out I will ruin you," She threatens me _

_"Peeta doesn't even want you," I insist_

_She looks at me with anger in her eyes. "If you say anything Everdeen at anytime, I will make sure you are ruined in this town,"_

_I shrug. "He's going to find out, and we'll all know just how unchristian like you really are," _

_"Watch out Everdeen," Is all she says before turning around to leave_

_I hate Delly. _

* * *

Peeta and I walk down the beach hand in hand. The wind is very strong. It's making my hair flow in the wind.

"It seems really peaceful right now," I say watching the waves hit the beach

"I'm glad we found a place that gives us a new place to start over," Peeta says

"I have a little more hope now. The groups expanding, and we have more space. All we need is protection," I sigh

"We'll get our fences up. No one will be able to touch us,"

We continue walking. I notice something by the rocks that are on the beach. I point towards them. "Peeta? Do you see that?" I ask him

We make our way over there and see a body. It looks like a woman's body. She looks dead. Peeta bends down to take a look at the woman. I hear her cough and she turns around. I gasp, seeing her face. It's Delly...

How is she here? Why is she near our land? What are the odds of us meeting again.

"Delly?" Peeta asks. "Is that really you?" I see excitement in his eyes.

I suddenly remember a few days before the outbreak, her threats. I never found my way of telling Peeta. I mean who remembers to tell your boyfriend about his best friend and his brother sleeping together when an outbreak is occurring.

"Peeta!" She says excitedly, then she notices me by him. "And Katniss," She tries to hid the displeasure in her voice.

Peeta reaches down to help Delly up. I roll my eyes, but still help the girl, seeing as she looked nearly dead.

"What are you guys doing here? I'm glad you came and found me," She turns on her sweet girl act.

"Katniss and I were taking a walk like we usually do," Peeta tells her

She looks at me with disgust. "Are you two together, Katniss?" I detect the evil in her voice.

I smile and nod, not wanting to say anything to Delly.

"How exciting," Delly fakes a smile towards Peeta.

I can feel her thoughts right now. _It's not going to be Peeta and Katniss, it's going to be Peeta and Delly._

* * *

We take her back to the group. She's sharing the house with Clove. I know she wanted to stay in the house with Peeta and I, but there is no way I would let that happen. She gets cleaned up. She wears these fresh clothes and sits with us at the table.

I feel something kick my leg. I look up and see Johanna nudging her head towards the door. I excuse myself before walking with Johanna outside. Clove meets us by the door.

"Listen, I don't trust this bitch. Sure, I didn't trust this bitch, Clove for like two seconds," She says pointing to Clove. "But this bitch I don't and will not trust,"

"She's Peeta's best friend, what can I do but sit and watch?" I shake my head.

"Katniss, you know her. Do you know if she has any feelings for the guy?" Clove ask

"Yes, she's in love with him!" I start telling them about the day that Delly threatened me. Johanna shakes her head out of disgust.

"Are you serious, Katniss? We need to get her out!" Clove says

"Yea, tell Peeta what you told us," Johanna says

"I don't think she'll be telling anyone anything," Her voice rings in my head

She walks toward us eyeing everyone. "Listen, I'm staying here with you guys. Get used to it," Delly spits at them. She turns to me and smirks. "Let this be a warning Katniss, I will be watching you. Peeta's not going to stay with you forever. He'll realize eventually and I'll help him along the way,"

"You stay away from my boyfriend. You messed up your chance when you let yourself be in the friendzone with him. He's mine," I remind her

She crosses her arms. "Why don't you just go back to Gale? Let me have something for once in my life where you don't come in and take it from me!" She yells stomping off into the house.

"That bitch is crazy," Johanna says

"Agreed,"

**Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just got this idea the other day and it's going to do a lot of things with the story that a lot of you will probably like. But sad things will occur. So just prepare yourself for each chapter because you never know what's going to happen. After all it is a zombie outbreak. Anyway see you guys later! Make sure to review. And PM me if you want to talk to me, ask me questions, just anything. I love talking to you guys, it makes me feel closer to my readers. See ya'll later! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter 10

_"Haymitch?" I ask looking down at my feet. _

_"What do you want Sweetheart?" He looks over to me. _

_I sit down next to him on the log. "I just really want to thank you for helping out with my sister. I know she has to be really lonely during this time and I'm not here often. So thank you for keeping her company, I appreciate it," I thank him_

_He shakes his head. "It's not a problem. Your sister's a good kid," He comments_

_"Yea, well, I'm afraid for her. Any second she can possibly die. I don't know how to raise her in this mess," I sigh_

_"She could've died at any second before the outbreak. The thing is you are a good sister. You're doing what you need to do to help her survive. I know she has a good chance of living because of you," _

_"I need her alive. She's the last family member I have left, and she's my best friend. I just can't lose her," I rub my head_

_"I can't predict when any of us are going to die, but when I die, I have a feeling I'm going out with a bang," He smirks_

_I hug him. "I can't have you die either, you're like my new father figure," I smile_

_He looks at me for a second. "I know you'll find a way to break this outbreak. I may not be there with you but Peeta will. I'll be smiling down at you from wherever God takes me," He rubs my back. "You're a fighter," _

* * *

The scariest moment in your life is when someone is faced with death quicker than you can imagine. Death comes in many different ways but you always have two choices. You succumb to it, or you fight it. Letting yourself go seems like the easiest thing to do at the time, until you remember the loved ones who will be devastated by your death.

* * *

"Ssh," I hush Peeta. His footsteps are too loud. He's scaring off the animals. Peeta tries to step carefully, but he ends up making even more noise.

"How about we try this a different day?" I suggest with a laugh

He groans. "I'm always scaring off the food,"

"I'm trying to teach you," I tell him, while going to sit on a rock.

"Where's Johanna and Clove?" He asks

"They're behind us," I nudge my head in a direction. "They wanted us to get a heads up,"

Peeta nods before looking around the forest. He points towards one tree. "Look they have some berries up there," He walks over to the tree

I see it before he does. The sick feeling of deja vu occurs again. "Peeta!" I yell trying to warn him.

But its too late. A walker on the ground bites his ankle and tries to go for his neck. Peeta momentarily screams but stabs the walker with his pocket knife. I rush to him trying to make sense of the situation. I see the bite clearly.

"Katniss, look at me," He tells me. "It's going to be alright," He tries to calm me down.

Johanna and Clove come into view. I run over to Johanna and grab her ax out of her hand before returning to Peeta. I kiss him on the lips.

"I'm not letting you die," I say. "Forgive me for the pain that you'll receive," I say before swinging the ax onto his leg. He screams in pain. Johanna comes and covers his mouth, knowing his cries will attract walkers. I need to get his leg off before it spreads. I keep swinging it on his leg. He eventually passes out from pain.

"Give me the ax," Johanna reaches for it. She finishes the job for me, quickly.

"Cover his stump up. We need to get him to Beetee," Clove says

* * *

"This is your fault! You should've been the one to suffer this! Not Peeta!" Delly yells at me

I would argue with her, but it is my fault. I should have spotted the walker earlier. Maybe he wouldn't have to lose a leg then. Delly manages to get into my face. I prepare myself to take any blow that she would give to me, but Clove steps in.

"I swear to God, if you touch her or even say one more word to her, I will take off both of your legs and then you just won't be able to walk. You'll be useless to our group," She threatens

Delly moves towards Clove. "You must not know who I am. I can ruin you," She says glaring her eyes at her

Clove shakes her head. "You can ruin me? Do you think anyone gives a shit about gossip anymore? Hello? We are in an outbreak and you're worried about ruining me. Goodbye," Clove puts her hand up and walks out of the room.

Delly leaves the room, slamming a door in the process. Haymitch wonders in and sits next to me.

"I feel like this is all my fault," I whisper

He shrugs. "Everyone has felt guilt that shouldn't be theirs to feel," He says

"He doesn't have a leg, Haymitch. How is he going to walk?" I ask

"He's going to be thanking you and God himself for a second chance at life. You gave him hope for living. We'll make something to help him walk along the way,"

"I don't know what I would've done if he died," Tears slip down my face slowly.

"Don't cry SweetHeart. He would've still been there for you, guiding you. I have a feeling he's going to be here with you for the rest of your journey," He comforts me

* * *

Peeta is that fighter. He was so close to death, but he didn't stop trying. He found a way to come back to me. To come back to us. He beat death, but lost his leg in the process. Knowing Peeta, he'll make the best out of the situation. He'll continue being a leader like he always has been.

And I'll help him every step of the way.

**And that is the story of how Peeta lost his leg boys and girls. I really hope ya'll didn't that I was going to kill him off! Peeta must live forever with Katniss. I'm pretty sure Peeta and Katniss are going to be the main survivors of this story, but I can't tell you who will live or who will die. We just gon have to wait and see. I would expect a death in the next chapter, if not its the chapter after that. I'll try to make it super long, maybe 2,000 words if I feel like focusing on writing for that long. I'll attempt though! Tell me who you think is going to die next chapter by reviewing. Also if you have any questions, concerns, or you just want to talk, PM me! I have fun talking to others on FF. If you review on this chapter, I'll respond to them maybe tomorrow, or Sunday! Anyway hope ya'll have a lovely evening, and see ya'll later :)**


	12. Chapter 11

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter 11

**Warning: Character death. Read at your own risk. You have been warned **

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…_

I walk to my room, looking for Peeta. I've stayed home this whole week taking care of Peeta, making sure his leg doesn't get infected. When I reach my door, I notice it open a little. I peek in and see Delly on the bed next to Peeta talking to him. I decide to just watch for a few minutes. I trust Peeta, but I don't trust Delly.

"Peeta, can I ask you something?" She asks softly while rubbing his back

"Sure Dels," He yawns.

"Did you like anyone other than Katniss?"

He shakes his head. "Katniss was the only one, I've ever really noticed,"

She looks hurt, but she quickly recovers. "Well, you know our parents wanted us together," She says

"Wouldn't that be weird though? I mean we've known each other since we were young and then all of a sudden we get married? Dels, I'm glad we have been able to prove to people that a guy and a girl can be best friends without any romantic feelings,"

I take this as an opportunity to step in. "Finnick got the stove to work, so I made you some soup," I say nonchalantly. I help Peeta sit up, and place the bowl on his lap.

"Thanks Kat," He smiles at me and pats the empty space next to him. I sit down next to him. Delly stares at me with hate before smiling. "Well Peeta, since your girlfriend seems to have come to take care of you, I'll let ya'll have some space," She says getting up. "Oh and Katniss, we should catch up with each other. I barley had the opportunity to talk to you one on one," She lies

I nod my head and give her a small fake smile, just for Peeta's sake.

* * *

"Katniss," I feel Annie touch my shoulder

I turn around. "Yea Annie?"

She looks like she's about to cry. "I'm pregnant, I can tell. My cycle hasn't come for weeks, my stomach has gotten bigger, dispite our low food supplies, and I've been throwing up almost everyday," She blurts

I hug Annie tightly. "Does Finnick know?" I ask

She shakes her head. "No, but I think he's suspicious. He lingered his fingers over my stomach a few nights ago. I think he might know,"

"Annie, calm down," I tell her. "Finnick won't get mad about this. If anything he'll protect you at all costs. He's like your guardian angel,"

"It's not the best time for this to be happening Katniss," Her tears slip down her face.

"Annie, trust me, you will be fine. Tell Finnick about it. Just think, his love for you and the child will grow even more each day,"

She nods her head and turns to go inside. "Thanks Katniss,"

* * *

_3 weeks later_

"Where is Clove?" I ask Johanna

She shrugs. "I don't know but she better get her ass over here. She can't miss our daily talk," Johanna sighs

"I bet she's with Cato," I smirk. "They seem to have gotten a little cozy with each other,"

The door opens. "Who seems to have gotten cozy with who now?" Clove asks

"Oh nothing," I grin at her

"You sleeping with Cato?" Johanna bluntly says

Clove laughs. "I'm not going to answer that," She ignores Johanna. "So let's talk. Is that Delly chick off your back?" Clove asks

I sigh. "Peeta told me she wants to go hunting with me. Wants me to teach her a little thing or two about hunting," I roll my eyes

"Eww," Johanna crinkles her nose.

"I don't trust her. I wonder how she and Peeta are even friends?" Clove wonders

"Apparently, they've been friends since birth," I sigh looking around the room. "Anyway, I'm not going alone. Everyone expect for Peeta, Beetee, and Annie, are coming. You'd think I'd let me and her be alone?"

"When do we leave?" Johanna asks

"Soon, I'd say about an hour," I say getting up. "I gotta find my gun, I'll be back,"

I walk into my room and see Peeta sleeping. He looks so cute when he's asleep. I go into the closet and go into my shoe box to find my gun. I open the box but my gun is missing. What did I do with it? I must've misplaced it. I would look for it but I don't have time. I'll have to use my crossbow for now.

* * *

Our group walks through the forest slowly and carefully. I haven't seen any walkers so far, which is the best thing ever. Johanna and Clove stick near me, making sure Delly doesn't somehow try to kill me someway. Haymitch and Finnick stray behind us. Gale is in the middle of us, looking at me most of the time.

"Katniss," Delly taps me on the shoulder. "I just think I saw a deer and I want to catch it. Can you help me?" She bats her eyes at me

I don't trust her but I don't want her to go back to Peeta claiming that I was being a bitch to her. I nod, letting her guide me away from the group. I spot the deer and take my crossbow out. I take aim at it.

"Don't shoot it yet," Delly says

I put my crossbow down. "What do you want Delly?"

"I want you gone," She says backing away from me. "I don't want to be in the friendzone anymore. Peeta's in denial, I've realized. If you're gone, he'll come to me," She says with a smile. "Plus, I have a feeling you were going to tell Peeta about our little secret,"

"You can't get away with it Delly. Johanna and Clove can see through your bullshit, just like I can,"

"That's why I'm in the process of getting rid of them also," She says emotionless. She takes out a gun, not just any gun. My gun.

I breath in and out. This is not the end, I always have a plan.

"What's your last words, Katniss? I might be nice and tell Peeta, so choose carefully,"

I smirk. "Fuck you Delly," I say as sweetly as possible.

She frowns. "Goodbye Katniss," She says before shooting the gun

"No!" A male voice yells. The guys pushes me down to the ground. He lets out a grunt and I know at that moment the bullet came in contact with him. I raise my crossbow and shoot Delly in the leg.

"Shit!" She yells running off.

"Haymitch!" I yell when I look down. "Please be alright," I start shaking.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. She hit my shoulder," He tells me. "Leave me here, I'll catch up with you. Go find Johanna, Clove and Finnick. Gale held a gun to them. I escaped to find you, just hurry," He says

I nod before sprinting off. I have no idea how Delly managed this, but she will not get away with this at all. I run through the forest, trying to make sense of this situation. I finally see people on their knees. Gale raises his gun towards Finnick's stomach.

"Gale! No!" I yell trying to get in front of Finnick.

But I'm too late. Finnick falls to the ground in pain. I shoot my crossbow at Gale but he runs off. Delly and Gale have been planing this.

Johanna gets up, but she's shaking uncontrollably. I think she might even cry and I've never seen her cry. "Finnick!" She goes to him

Clove sighs, shaking her head, trying to make sense out of this. I go over to Finnick and kneel.

"Hey Katniss," He whispers

"Finnick, do not die on me," I demand him

"Hey, listen," He chokes out. "Tell Annie I love her and the baby. Please just watch over her, I know she's not going to take this well," He breathes

"Finnick, stop talking like your going to die," Johanna cries

He breathes again. "Give Annie this," He slowly takes his locket off his neck. "Tell her, to open it. She won't feel so alone, if she has this,"

Johanna looks like she's going to hurl. Finnick was her instant bestfriend during this and now, he's dying.

"Finnick, please just stay with us. We'll get you to Beetee as quick as we can," I try

He shakes his head. "You and I both know that I won't make it by the time we get there," He sighs. "Just listen to me, go back to Atlanta to our house. Find any photo of Annie and I for her to show my son or daughter. And if Annie doesn't make it, please keep the baby safe. Can you promise me this?" Finnick asks

"I promise," I hold his hand. I realize that a few tears are going down my face. He reaches his hand to wipe them away. I notice he's getting weaker and weaker.

"One last thing Katniss," He says

"Anything,"

"I need you to find Delly and Gale and kick their asses for putting our whole group through this," He chuckles a little

And then he takes his last breath.

**I'm so sorry I did this to you guys. I was legit crying while writing this. I kept questioning myself saying Why did I have to kill Finnick off? But it was always my plan to kill him off when Annie got pregnant. It was just a lot harder to write than I thought. A lot of ya'll thought I was going to kill Haymitch off, which I understand why many of ya'll thought that. So tell me what you think of the chapter. Try not to rage at me in the reviews :( Review telling me what you thought and PM me if you have any questions or concerns. See you guys later :)**


	13. Chapter 12

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter 12

_"Annie?" I knock on her bathroom door. I came to visit Annie because she's been silent for a couple of days. I was starting to miss her. _

_"Katniss?" She asks confused_

_"Yeah, it's me. Come on out already!" I tell her _

_There is silence before I hear her speak again. "Be out in a sec," She yells through the door. _

_I go into her room and sit on her bed, waiting for her to get out. Her bed is so soft and comfortable. It's like I'm floating on a bed of clouds. She walks in the room and sits at her desk. _

_"Why do you have a sweater on when it's hot as hell outside?" I ask her_

_She shrugs. "Just because," She keeps her answer short_

_"Well," I start talking while walking towards her desk. "I got my acceptance letter from Georgia State," I tell her _

_Her eyes light up. "Really? That's so great Katniss! I hope Stanford accepts me," She looks down at the ground and fiddles with her hair. _

_"Annie, I know for a fact that Stanford wouldn't pass up an opportunity to accept thee Annie Cresta," I smile and take her hand_

_Her sweater falls back a little and I see something I wish I hadn't seen. Cuts are on her wrist, multiple ones. I gasp and look at her, trying to process what I've seen. _

_"You must think I'm crazy," She states pulling her hand away from me_

_I shake my head. "Annie, why?" _

_She looks away. "Stress, Blane breaking up with me, not getting my swimming scholarship, my mom dying, and the list goes on and on," _

_I hug Annie tightly. "You shouldn't have to do this to yourself, you always have me and Madge," I try to comfort her. "Please just stop doing this to yourself," _

_She sighs but eventually nods. I knew that she was going to try, but was she really that strong enough to do it on her own? _

_The day she met Finnick was the day her life changed. Finnick helped guide her in a way that Madge and I couldn't. Finnick showed her what real love was. Finnick was everything to her._

* * *

The same day Finnick died was the same day I left for Atlanta. I had to use a map to find my way back there. It took me only 1 hour to get there. I did as Finnick told me. I gathered all the pictures in their old house, and even grabbed a small blanket that was in their old bedroom. I had to do this quick because Annie needs me. She might have a seizure or even attempt to harm herself. I couldn't let anything happen to her, I promised Finnick that. I have to keep her strong, I need her to stay with us.

I pull up into the driveway of the houses and rush inside with the photo albums. I put everything on a bookshelf and head up to Annie's room. I peak inside and see Johanna holding on to a hysterical Annie. She's just sobbing like crazy. It's even worse than I thought. I step inside and sit on the bed next to them. Annie looks up and immediately turns to me and sobs into my shoulder. I rub her back gently trying to soothe her.

"I can't do it Katniss, I can't," Her whole body shakes as another round of sobs come through. I have to knock some sense into her.

"Annie look at me," I command her. She looks up slightly.

"Finnick is always going to be with you and your child. He wants you to make it through this. Don't count yourself out now, your journey has just started."

She shakes her head. "The only person that loved me is dead," Her body starts to shake again. "He's gone," Her voice squeaks out

"Annie, you still have a piece of Finnick left of you. That's the baby. Please be here for the baby at least," I plead with her, hoping to get it into her brain that she cannot give up.

She sniffles, while wiping her face. She eventually nods her head reluctantly. I give her a small smile before getting her up and leading her into the living room. I tell her to sit down on the couch. I go to the bookshelf and take the photo albums. I put them on the table for her. Annie looks surprised.

"Is that?" She starts

I nod my head. She slowly opens the first book and looks down at the many pictures. I see her smile softly, even though I know she's missing him terribly. I look along with her. Madge and I are in some of these photos. There is a picture of Annie and Finnick at the beach, wearing their matching, ridiculously huge, sunglasses. Another is of Annie, Madge and I at their Rehearsal Dinner the night before their wedding. I remember that night, Madge, Annie, and I had our last girly sleepover. We wore the most riduclous pajamas, and slippers and also wore pigtails in our hair the whole night. That was our last night of realizing that we were really adults and Annie was going to be the first one married out of our bestfriends.

I look away from the photos, wishing everything was the normal again. I wish Annie didn't have to lose Finnick, I wish Peeta didn't have to lose his leg, hell I wish Delly and Gale didn't lose their minds...

Delly and Gale? Such an odd pairing. Why would they even work together with this. I thought I knew Gale better than this but I realize that this world has changed us, and not for the bettter. I will kick their asses, for Finnick, myself, and for everyone in our group. They know where we stay but they aren't that stupid to come by. We have all the weapons, they only have themselves.

I'm ready for anything they have planned. Delly and Gale are not going to stand a chance against me. They just unleashed a monster they wish they never want to know. That monster wants revenge.

My plan is only just developing but when the time comes, they are going to wish they were both dead.

**This is just a filler chapter, I needed to get Annie's reaction in before I continued with something greater. Just to clear it up, Annie and Finnick were married, I might have forgotten to mention that so sorry! Now, as you can see, Katniss is feeling a certain way. We all know that she's already a bad ass, but now that she's been provoked she's going to be 10x worse than she was before. It'll be a few chapters before we meet Delly and Gale again. Next chapter expect Peeta's reaction about Delly and about his new life without a leg. And I'll introduce Beetee a little more since I barely talk about him but I do mention him like here and there. He is important to the story though! He'll eventually have his time to shine. Anyway, make sure to Review telling me what you thought about the chapter! And also feel free to PM me just about anything. I hope everyone has a super fantastic day and I'll see you guys later! :)**

**And if you haven't checked out my stories Love Is The Greatest Gift and Secrets In The Shadows, I recommend you go on my profile to find those stories and sit down and have a good time reading them :P**


	14. Chapter 13

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter 13

_"I'm so sick of you always thinking I ditch you for Peeta!" I yell at Gale while stomping across the room_

_"You do Katniss!" He accuses me. "Everytime I want to do something with you, you always have something planned with him!"_

_"I basically live with you, I hang out with you everyday, I even cook dinner for you like I'm your wife, and you can't just let me hang out with my bestfriend?" I look at him with disgust _

_He shakes his head. "Are you cheating on me?" _

_"What the hell Gale? No! Are you crazy? Peeta and I are not like that," I roll my eyes at him_

_"It seems that way. How can I trust you Katniss?" _

_I throw a book at him. "Are you freaking kidding me? We've known each other for years and now you suddenly can't trust me?!" I run my hands through my hair trying to figure out what I'm going to say. "You know what, I'm leaving for awhile. You can sit here and think about this trust issue by yourself. I'm not going to stay here and be accused of this nonsense," I grab my phone off the counter and move towards the door. He doesn't bother to stop me. _

_I head over to Annie's house, knowing Madge is out studying for her exams. I would go to Peeta's place, but I don't want to hear anything else about Peeta from Gale's mouth. It's like I'm running away from a guy who can't decide anything. I can't do this with Gale for long. He's driving me crazy. _

_Soon he would drive me into the right guys arms._

* * *

There are two types of people: The good ones who want to live in a peaceful world, and the evil, who partakes in destroying our world. Everyday I think about the outbreak. Was it natural or was it someone's doing? This can't be natural, no world just complete goes nuts without some being committing the act. I want to find the cure, there has to be one. I can't lose anymore people as it is.

We need to move. We can't stay in the houses for two reasons. First, Delly and Gale know our location. I don't know what plan they have, but it can't be good. We can't stay here and wait for their attack. I can't risk everyone's lives.

Second, we can't find out how to break this outbreak by staying in one location. There is a CDC just outside of Atlanta. There has to be someone that could help us, or maybe I can figure something out. I was in college to be a doctor but I always went to the CDC to see how they operate on the many diseases in the world.

I will find a way to survive.

* * *

"Guys, we need to leave," I tell everyone in the meeting room

"What?!" Cato exclaims. "This is the best place we've found. Why would we leave?"

I shake my head. "I'm afraid of what Delly and Gale are going to do," I admit to them. I scan the room and watch everyone's face. "I can't risk you guys when they know our location. We can't let them win by taking our people."

"Katniss is right," Johanna speaks up. "Even if these are nice places, we need to think about our safety,"

I give her a small smile.

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Katniss?" Peeta says watching me

"We go to the Atlanta CDC. They might have something there for us that could help break this outbreak," I tell them, hoping to somehow persuade the group.

"The CDC you say?" Beetee speaks up

No one ever notices Beetee unless we really need him. It's surprising to hear him speak. He hardly talks to us at all.

"I worked there, not at the Atlanta one though," He starts. "It's a good idea to go. Maybe I'll help find out this cure,"

I nod. "Then it's settled. Let's pack up," I say before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Katniss!" Prim says poking me

"Yes Prim?" I sigh trying to keep my focus on the road. Peeta, Prim, and Rue are in the car with me. Johanna and Clove took control of the RV and Beetee, Cato, and Haymitch have the other car.

"The RV looks like it needs fixing," She points it out. I look over and see smoke coming from the RV. I sigh and pull in front of the cars. They all stop behind me. I take a look around the place. We're on an interstate that leads to the CDC exit. We still have a long way to go. They have abandoned cars in front of ours. It's going to be hard to move the cars through them.

"We need to fix the RV quickly," I tell the guys

"I got this," Cato says grabbing some of his tools out of the car. Haymitch climbs the ladder and sits on top of the RV with his sniper rifle and binoculars.

"Looks like we're all just hanging out for awhile," Johanna sighs and sits on top of the cars hood. Peeta find's his cane and walks towards the RV. He might need to put his boot on to help him actually walk instead of hopping around. Since Peeta didn't lose a big portion of his leg, Clove decided to find him a boot and fit it on his leg. She then filled the bottom of the boot with some stuff and tie it on him. It actually worked, surprisingly. He still needs his cane to help support him but otherwise, he is alright.

He was never mad that I cut off his leg. If anything, he was very thankful. I feel like I've handicapped him.

Clove goes into the RV saying that she needs to go to the bathroom. Peeta walks out and goes near the guys, seeing if he can help with the RV.

I notice how it gets quite. Too quite. It's like the calm before a storm. I hear Haymitch whistle and I look up.

"Hide! A horde's coming," He says as quietly as he can.

"Stay up there!" I tell him

Peeta looks around for a brief second before I see his eyes brighten. "Hide under the cars!" He tells everyone

Everyone scatters underneath the many cars that surround us. I look and see Prim under a car near the RV and see Rue under one near the woods. God please let them be safe.

I hear them coming. Their ugly cries and moans seep through the atmosphere. I'm worried most about the girls. They need to stay as quite as possible. It seems like forever as they pass through. I wonder why they always seem to travel in hordes?

When it seems like they are all gone, I slowly get from underneath the car looking around. Peeta follows my actions. I hear a piercing scream, and it comes from Cato. He cut his arm badly on one of the car's sharp ends. Peeta rushes to help him when another scream hits.

A walker noticed Rue was under the car, and now she ran into the woods. I get my knife in hand and chase after her. I can't let anything happen to anyone. I hear her scream again, not in pain but in fear. I notice another walker behind me and I struggle to outrun it. I manage to escape from it and I finally find Rue hiding from the walker in a small hole.

"Rue, listen to me. There are two walkers out here. I'm going to distract them because I can outrun them. When I leave, I need you to run back towards the highway. If you don't remember where you're going, just keep the sun on your left shoulder," I tell her, giving her a little sense of direction. I hear a snap and I know the walkers have caught up. I tell her to hide and I run out in front of them. I lead them towards a river, knowing that the water will slow them down. I take out my knife and stab one through the head and kick the other one down and step on it's head.

I rub the blood off my knife and head back up to the highway hoping to see everyone alright. The first person I notice is Clove. Her shirt is bloody, and her hands are also.

"Where's Rue?!" Prim asks

"Oh my gosh," I sigh. "Peeta!" I yell for him

"Katniss?"

"I told Rue to come back here. I gave her directions and everything and she's not here! We have to find her!" I mentally berate myself, knowing that I have failed to protect another person.

"Calm down Katniss. We're going to find her," He tells me

"I know how to track people," Clove says loading a gun. "Come on, let's go find her," She nudges towards the woods.

**Ooooohhhh Rue is missing! Now if you have seen The Walking Dead, this chapter should sound very familiar to you. Now I did base this story off The Walking Dead, so it'll be similar to the show, but also very different at the same time. So you can guess what's going to happen to Rue but I'm not going to reveal anything. We'll see what happens in a few chapters. Also, CDC stands for Center of Disease Control, or something like that. Alright, so make sure to Review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Also PM me if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. See you all next Chapter :)**

**Make sure you check out my other stories, Love Is The Greatest Gift and Secrets In The Shadows. :)**


	15. Chapter 14

The Evil Inside Us

By Elizthewiz

Chapter 14

"This is all my fault," I say to Clove

"Shut up," She tells me without looking in my direction. "It's not your fault. You told her where to go. She may have gotten sidestepped," Clove reassures me

We continue walking through the woods. Clove walks slowly, trying to track her down. She still has blood all over her clothes and it really smell bad.

"Clove, why do you have blood on you?" I ask her

She sighs. "Me and a walker had a little tussle in the RV. No big deal," She shrugs

My eyes widened "How'd it get in the RV?"

"I don't know, but it smelled me," She chuckles to herself. Clove never seems to be phased by much. She literally just got attacked and now she's thrown that all aside to help me find Rue. I can't help but wonder about Clove's past. All I know is that she didn't have a group, she was completely alone.

Cloves stops for a second. "She was on the right track, but she suddenly turned around," She observes

I don't know how Clove knows how to track but she is really good at this. From my view, she looks kinda crazy staring at the ground. We continue to walk deeper into the forest, following her tracks. Clove stops again.

"They're gone," She sighs.

"What's gone?" I ask. Clove sits down on a rock and rubs her face.

"Her tracks, they just disappeared out of thin air," She says quietly. "How does that even happen?" She mumbles to herself.

I shake my head. We can't give up. We have to find her somehow. I can't lose another member of this group. It'll disappoint Prim that she doesn't have a friend anymore if we don't try harder.

Clove looks up. "It's getting dark, we should head back," she suggests. She starts walking but she stops.

"Look at the deer," She whispers. "We can have that for dinner," She grabs her knife.

I stop her from walking towards it. I know how to be silent around animals, I'll do this. "Give me the knife," I reach my hand towards it. "I'll do it,"

She reluctantly hands me the knife. I slowly walk my way towards the deer, trying to stay as silent as possible. The deer makes eye contact with me but doesn't move an inch. I reach my hand out towards the deer, trying to gain it's trust. When I reach behind my back to grab the knife, I'm knocked back in pain. I hear Clove scream and rush near me. The last thing I see is her face before I black out.

* * *

I wake up in a room. I have no idea where we are, it's kind of freaking me out. I try to sit up but I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I'm hooked onto an IV strangely. Was this all just a dream? If so, why am I injured? I've never seen this place before.

An old woman comes into the room. She walks over to the little desk next to the bed.

"Excuse me, who are you? And what am I doing here?" I ask her

She turns around and looks at me. "My name is Mags. You've been shot by one of my people," She tells me

"Shot?" My eyes widen. What the hell is going on.

"You've been out for three days. Had to get the bullet out of your shoulder and stitch you up. You lost a lot of blood,"

"Can you please explain to me why I was shot?"

She stands up and walks over to my bed. "I'll get you into a wheelchair and take you to the living room," She tells me and helps me get into the chair. My shoulder still hurts like hell but I want to see where everyone is. Are they ok? She wheels me into a room filled with people. I soon come to my senses and recognize everyone from my group expect for Mag's people.

Peeta rushes towards me and bends down to give me a long kiss.

"Hey! We don't want to see that," Johanna says with a smirk

After me getting settled in, I realize no one still has told me what happend to me.

"So can someone explain how I've ended up injured?"

A girl with long blond hair steps up. "I'm Cashmere, my idiot brother Gloss did it," She says

"Why?" I ask confused for why he shot me.

"He would explain it himself but he's out getting meds for you," She starts explain. "Anyway, Gloss and I were in the woods and we came across this short girl who was scared out of her mind. She was looking for her group. We were going to take her with us and help her find her group later on until this guy and girl came out of nowhere. They held us at gun point and took the girl. We went to chase them but they disappeared quickly. Then Gloss saw you, thinking that you were the girl that took the little child and he shot before I even could say a word," She quickly explains

My heart is beating out of my chest. Was that girl Rue?

"What did you say the girl's name was?" I ask Cashmere

"Rue,"

"Oh my gosh," I whisper to myself.

"I heard the guy's name. I think his name was Gale,"

**Hello lovelies! *Gasp* Rue has been kidnapped! I rewrote this chapter like 3 times and I still don't feel like it's the greatest. But atlas I wanted to update two stories today, so after I update this chapter I will start working on Love Is The Greatest Gift and that should be updated around 4 or 5pm, depending if I'm completely focused or not. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you would so kindly leave a review telling me what you thought about this chapter. Pm me if you have any questions, concerns, or comments! I will see you guys later :)**

**Btw, I already have 60 Reviews for this story and I'm only on chapter 14. You guys seriously are awesome. **

**Make sure to read my Remake of my first story, Give Me Hope. **


	16. AN

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I'm just telling ya'll that I'm going on a quick hiatus that'll last for about a few weeks because I'm completely just worn out. I have one more month left of school and I should be focusing on passing my Freshman year right now so it's just really hard to balance school and writing at this point of the year. I may not be able to update Give Me Hope Remake because my computer lost the next two chapters that would've been posted on Wednesday but I have to rewrite the chapters now so you guys will have to wait next week for the new chapters. Other than that no other story will be updated for a while, it shouldn't be a long hiatus at all. I'm sorry about this but I have to focus on school and try not to fall asleep in classes from staying up late. **

**And guys I've said this once and I hate saying things again but this is really annoying. Please do not go on my other stories that I have updated and tell me to update another one of my stories. Example: I updated Love Is the Greatest Gift and someone reviewed telling me to update Secrets in The Shadows. It's just really annoying and it makes me feel like I need to rush everything. It just doesn't sit well with me. It's mostly guests who do it, but just guys please don't do that, I don't mean to sound rude or anything. **

**Sorry for not having a chapter, I hate writing these instead of chapters, but I don't want ya'll to wonder why I've disappeared suddenly. See you guys later. **


End file.
